His Eyes Were Blue
by The Alternative Source
Summary: In a world where humans see in black and white until they meet their soulmate, Oliver Queen never expected to run into his on the red carpet aka the celebrity soulmate AU Part 2 (FELICITY'S POV) you never knew you wanted.


**HIS EYES WERE BLUE**

 **/ / / / / /**

In a world where humans see in black and white until they meet their soulmate, Felicity Smoak never expected to run into hers on the red carpet.

aka

The celebrity soulmate AU Part 2 you never knew you wanted.

 **/ / / / / /**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this lovely idea. All rights over characters of the TV Show Arrow belong to DC Comics and CW Television. This work is intended for the private enjoyment of the reader and is not to be shared on any other sites (besides my AO3  & Tumblr) or events without my expressed permission.

 **A/N:** Hello Olicity fandom! It's been months of hiatus from writing and from Arrow. It's felt like forever. For this special occasion I've got a couple things planned for you ladies and gents. Something to get my feet wet again and start writing. (Again, it's felt like a BILLION YEARS SINCE I WROTE SOMETHING! IT'S LIKE COMING HOME!)

Hope you like this and the smut drabble to match! I'm a bit nervous to get back into things but I think it'll turn out alright. :D

P.S. Come on over and join me on:

 **Twitter:** TheAltSource

 **Tumblr:** thealternativesource

 **Smut Tumblr:** feelingallsensual

 **/ / / / / /**

"Stop fidgeting."

"I'm not fidgeting."

"Then what's that?" Tommy asked, glancing up from his phone and pointedly looking at her hands.

She'd been palming the train of her dress between her fingers, turning the fabric over and over. "Me adjusting my dress?" Felicity winced at her answer. Even to her ears it sounded like a question.

Tommy's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline and he chuckled, "The fact that you stated that as a question means that...you're fidgeting."

Felicity dropped the train and relaxed back into her seat, "Fine, I'm fidgeting."

Tommy clicked away at his phone for a breath before setting it down and training his knowing eyes back on her, "Why?"

"Why?!" Felicity asked incredulously, gesturing at herself. She was decked out from her head down to her toes (even if her heels were on the seat next to her) in the back of a limousine with her manager. How could she not be nervous.

Tommy actually shrugged, "Yeah, why?"

Felicity didn't even try to control the flailing of her hands as she leaned forward to her cool as a cucumber manager. She didn't know how the hell he was so relaxed, "Tommy it's my first premiere. There are going to be dozens of photographers and other celebrities there. What if I trip? I'm not as cute as Jennifer Lawrence. Hugh Jackman & Bradley Cooper aren't going to come to my rescue."

"Stop right there," Tommy ordered lightly, holding up his hand, "Look at yourself. You're not cute. You're hot. Hugh and Bradley would be lucky to help you to your feet. Hell...if I wasn't with Laurel…"

"Tommy!" Felicity felt her cheeks flush at the playful leer he threw her way. She chucked one of her flats at him and he caught it with ease.

He held it hostage in his lap and she contemplated throwing the other one at him. Once more he asked, "Now tell me. Honestly, what's going on?"

Felicity licked her lips and flattened her suddenly sweaty hands down the line of her dress. They had talked about this before. Her and Tommy. Her and Sara. Hell, even her and her mom. And despite every reassurance she still felt hesitant and wound up. In mere minutes her life was going to change...again.

"I'm...nervous. I never meant to fall into this Tommy. And…what if it flops?" she admitted, "What if 'this' is the movie I'm known for?"

Tommy's demeanor changed at the worry in her voice, his nonchalance gone. Leaning forward he placed a hand on her knee, "Hey, you did a great job Felicity. Already have about a dozen scripts ready for you. It's not going to flop. I've never had more faith in anyone. Believe me?"

"Yes," she muttered, her lips curling into a smile. Her hand sought his and gave it a firm squeeze, "Thank you."

He returned the press of her fingers before leaning back in his seat, "Still nervous?"

Felicity bashfully looked down at her heels before admitting, "Yeah."

Something smacked her side and startled her. He had thrown her flat back at her and the bastard was smirking, "Want me to distract you?"

She decided to hold off revenge for later. Right now she needed any distraction she could get from the crowd that would surround her in minutes and the heels she was supposed to wear with the blue gown she wore. Her world was still a picture of black and white but Tommy assured her that she looked perfect.

Tommy was lucky enough to have found his soulmate when he was young, color being something he'd known for almost all his life.

She picked up a heel and started putting it on, "God, yes. We're almost there. Help me get my mind off these damn heels."

"Are you coming to dinner next week?"

Her head flew up at the sneaky question. He'd been trying to get her to come over for weeks, "Tommy, no."

"Oh come on Felicity. It's just dinner."

"Yeah, where you try to set me up with your friends in the hopes that 'it' happens," she chided, fingers making quotation marks.

"You got me. Come on. He's a friend of Laurel's. Well a mutual friend really. Talk, dark, and handsome," Tommy pressed his hands together next to his face like a swooning maiden, "The bluest eyes ever."

"I don't know what blue looks like," Felicity countered and Tommy waved the look away. One heel down. One more to go.

"Well you will when you meet him," Tommy argued. His voice now had a whine to it.

Felicity huffed and made the mistake of looking up. He was giving her 'the' eyes. The ones where he turned into a puppy dog and could make her do anything. Damn. "Fine, I'll come. Maybe it'll happen and you, Laurel, and my mother will lay off. And if it doesn't you give me five months of peace?"

He contemplated her offer, "Fine, for five months I'll leave you alone if it doesn't work out with Ol…"

She slipped on the other heel and threw her dress back over her legs. Shaking her head she added, "No, no, no. Don't tell me his name. Acting is the secondary job. First job is IT girl. If I know his name I'll look him up and we won't get anywhere after I know every detail of his life. I'm curious like that about mysteries and you know it."

They both could feel as the limo slowed down and came to a stop, the hum of the crowd outside.

Tommy went for the door and tisked. Throwing it open he held out his hand to her. She took it without hesitation, "Fine, let's get this show started Smoak."

 **/ / / / / /**

She hadn't tripped. She hadn't fumbled. Hell she hadn't even broken a sweat.

All good signs for her first major premiere. She did just like Tommy, surprisingly enough, taught her and smiled and waved in the dress that he'd picked out. She felt beautiful in it, the back dipping dangerously low to balance the length that covered her arms and chest. All finished with a simple updo.

She felt glamorous.

She was on her fourth stop for press photos when she felt it. The smooth yet strange feeling of eyes sliding over. But these were different. These eyes felt like they were trailing fingers over her skin, filling her chest with joy and breathtaking happiness. Felicity had heard enough stories from her mother to know what this was.

He was here. The other half of her. The piece that completed her soul and would make her world erupt in colors that she had only been told about her entire life. Turning her head she sought out the source of this feeling. It didn't take long for her to stop in her tracks.

All the air was punched out of her at what she saw. It was real. He was real.

Across from her, through the throng of people was a handsome man. No...a beautiful man. Tall with this dark sandy brown hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Blue. She knew that color now. As if it were always present in her mind.

His eyes were blue.

Fuck.

His eyes were blue!

She didn't stop the smile that broke out across her face. Fuck, it was him. She'd found him. And he wasn't a stranger. She'd seen his face before. But that didn't matter right now. Felicity needed to get to him. She needed to take in his blue eyes and his dark suit, the soft stubble on his jaw.

Everything.

The tail of her dress was in her hand before she knew it. The other actors didn't matter. The cameras didn't matter. The only thing that she wanted was to be near him. She chased after the stunning explosion of warmth and euphoria that every inch nearer to him brought to her, until she was standing in front of him.

He was even more remarkable up close. His smile even more breathtaking as he sought out words that came to neither of them. She felt a thrill of happiness course through again when he leaned into her.

His eyes were a brilliant blue.

And Oliver Queen, the heartthrob that she's seen flirt his way through interviews with ease, was fumbling with words just like she was. At the end he only managed a slight, "Hi."

Her lips ticked up in delight. When he returned it she bit her lip. She'd thought he was beautiful before...it was nothing compared to that smile he was giving her.

Oliver's smile broadened and he shuffled a little closer to her. Felicity couldn't move her eyes away from him. There was something electric happening between them, something begging for her to get closer.

He introduced himself, not knowing that she already knew of him. "I'm Oliver Queen."

She finally gave into the urge gripping at her insides and stepped closer to him. It wasn't close enough. Her hands dropped her dress and she curled her fingers together to stop herself from reaching out to the beauty in front of her, "I'm Felicity Smoak."

His eyes lit up in recognition and he signalled around them, "Oh, this is your movie."

"Yeah, it is. Well technically the directors and my co-stars. I'm the female lead. Unexpected role really and...I'm talking too much and not about what's happening here," she said in a slight ramble, hands gesturing a bit nervously before she caught herself and her shoulders relaxed, looking at him timidly. She hadn't babbled like this in ages and it seemed like her mouth wasn't going to stop anytime soon, "Because your eyes are blue and your hair is this sandy dark blonde and you have stubble that is totally working for you and...I...didn't expect this. To see…you. To feel this."

She didn't anticipate his reaction. He didn't recoil. (This was life changing and would scare anyone.) If anything he stepped nearer, wanting to be within reach of her. He felt it too. This was the person fate had chosen for her to walk this world with.

"Neither did I. Your dress is blue. And your lips are red," he replied, eyes flitting over her, smile still there. "Would you..."

He tore his eyes away from her and took a turn looking around them. With a jolt she came back to where they were. They were standing inside a frenzy of noise and flashing lights behind the red carpet barriers.

"Yes?" she answered eagerly. They'd have time to get to know each other later, but right now she'd do anything to stay with him and drown in the carefree and content feeling starting from her toes and running all the way to her fingertips.

He tipped his head down to reach her, Felicity's heels still making her about a head shorter than him, "Would you like me to escort you inside, Ms. Smoak?"

Felicity barely stopped herself from blurting out "YES" at the top of her lungs. She could do this. She had ended up in a career that she hadn't expected. Starred in a grand productive that she hadn't expected. She had survived all of that and come out stronger. And this...this man in front of her was something she had been waiting for her entire life. Something that she would protective and strive to know better as time passed.

Reaching out, she made the first contact, hand trailing down his sleeve before finding his. His skin was warm and soft to the touch, "That sounds like a fantastic idea, Mr. Queen."

He laced his fingers with hers, mind on the same track. She was no longer alone with him there. In this bright new world she had him by her side and things would never be the same, "Mr. Queen is my father. Call me Oliver."

Felicity tugged him forward and through the parting crowd of onlookers without so much as a glance at the frothing public. They didn't matter. None of them did. Only the blue eyed man trailing behind her did.

Her eyes sought his over her shoulder. She couldn't resist taking a look at him again, "Call me Felicity."

 **/ / / / / /**

The following day every magazine and news site would have the same story covering their front pages; the images of Hollywood's new starlet meeting the heartthrob Oliver Queen.

Her soulmate.

 **/ / / / / /**

 **A/N: Don't you just love a good soulmate fic? This one has a special place in my heart because of how different it is. Leave me some love and I'll return it back at you twice over!**

 **I'm off to prep the next couple of posts! ;D**

 **Love,**

 **TheAlternativeSource**


End file.
